Dark Chocolate
by gryffindors x
Summary: A lot of things are dark chocolate. Pansy's hair, Pansy's eyes, the French chocolates Draco gives Pansy, the hair on Pansy's baby's head, the dirt on Pansy's knees from begging. Begging for deliverance from the burden of having to choose. A DracoPansyL


**Dark Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and the entire world surrounding him belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling. I do not claim to own anything but my ideas for this fanfic.

**Author's Note: **I'm on a roll tonight, and I'm just typing up all these old stories in my notebook. I had an idea for a Draco/Pansy/Lucius story, and I took a stab at what the first chapter might be like, and this right here is it, straight out of my notebook, unedited. Just tell me what you think.

**Chapter One: **Dark Chocolate Is Her Hair

Dark chocolate. Her lustrous brown-black hair reminded Pansy of dark chocolate. As she sat in front of her vanity brushing her long hair and admiring herself, Pansy had a craving for French chocolates. The kind that came tightly wrapped in a silver-coated box and tied with ribbons. The kind that Draco bought her for Valentine's Day nearly two days ago. Pansy reflected upon this - she had eaten all those chocolates in a little under an hour. Pansy sighed and set her brush down on the vanity's marble top. Pointing her wand at her hair, she charmed her straight, mid-back-length strands into thick, tumbling, shoulder-length curls. Admiring her work, Pansy tilted her head in the mirror and sighed.

She was almost six months into pregnancy, and she was still having odd cravings at ungodly hours.

Pansy stood, smoothing the ruffles of her pale blue bed gown over her baby bump, and bounded into hers and Draco's bedroom. Even though it was a bed gown and made for a pregnant woman, it was still elegant and luxurious, and Pansy loved it because it made her ever-growing stomach seem not so fat.

Pansy leaned against the windowsill and pressed her forehead to the frosty, cool glass. Closing her eyes, she began to sort through her thoughts and wind down for the next several hours of sleep. It was at that precise moment a loud blast echoed through the Malfoy Manor. Pansy raised her head with an expression of thorough confusion and concern and fled the room into the hall.

Two houselves came sprinting past her in the opposite direction of the noise's source. Abruptly there was shouting booming through the hall. Pansy lifted the hem of her gown off the floor and dashed into the open hall above the main entrance. The front door had been blasted down, and similarly-robed witches and wizards ("_It can't be…bloody Aurors!_" Pansy thought to herself) were pouring through the opening. A few scattered Death Eaters and close friends of Mister Malfoy were shielding them off. Draco was nowhere to be seen.

Quietly and quickly, Pansy slipped across the opening above and into the back upstairs hall. With wand drawn at her side, she descended down the back stairs. She was too frightened to light her way, so she felt her way down. The kitchen at the bottom was still dark and deserted, but she decided not to take any chances. Suddenly, and quite out of nowhere, Pansy collided with someone. She was about to hex them, or rather, perform an Unforgiveable, but a bright light blinded her first. "Pansy?"

Pansy glanced up to meet the blurry, dark outline of Draco. "Draco - bloody hell, I…" Draco cut her off.

"It's a raid, Pans. They know we've got Weasley hidden here, and they're stopping at nothing to find what they want. Father's gone to finish off Weasley, but you've got to get out of here." He was talking at a speedy pace, and his rapid breathing was tickling her face. "Go out the back door and into the woods. Don't bother appartating. They've already done something to disable it. You've got to go quick, Pansy."

Pansy absorbed all of this, and she had started to tremble. She thought she might vomit up her unborn child, if humanly possible, but she did not. She just stood there nodding.

Draco must have noticed her terror because he pressed his lips against hers, his hand resting on the baby bump. Pansy returned the kiss, not knowing if it would be her last with her husband. There was a crash above them. Out of desperation, Pansy hurriedly stuttered, "I love you."

Draco kissed her a last time and replied, "I love you too." He gave her a small shove, "Now go! Go!"

Pansy took a last look at him and finished the climb down the stairs. She silently dashed through the kitchen and into the damp entryway that led to the backdoor. There she ran into yet someone else coming inside. Before she had time to react, a blue light flooded the entry. "Duck!" a deep voice boomed. She hastily obeyed. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The source of the blue light fell on the floor with a thud, obviously dead.

Lucius Malfoy grabbed Pansy's shoulders, "Pansy, you must leave."

Pansy looked into Lucius' grey eyes, "Lucius, where do I go?" Cold tears streamed from her eyes.

"Just hide yourself in the wood. Hide yourself well. Wait there until morning. We'll find you. I'll find you."

Pansy nodded limply and gathered her skirts with her free hand and fled the Manor. She plowed through the slushy snow in her thin slippers and slipped into the solace of the dark, damp woods unseen.

After tromping through the forest for ten minutes, Pansy thought she heard footsteps and snow crunching somewhere behind her. Paranoia and fear swept over her and she froze, but within a split second she was at a full sprint, her heart rate and breathing increasing rapidly. It hurt her stomach and back to run, and the cold winter air was harsh in her lungs, but she kept running. Two large rocks were a bit ahead, and she headed for them in seeking a hiding spot. She tripped on some brush in her frenzy, and hit her head on one of the boulders, which were closer than she had estimated. Her vision was blurred and her head throbbed as she groped in the very little light she had, dragging herself into the small, yet cozy space between the large rocks.

There Pansy collapsed on her back, breathing heavily. It was warm in that spot and she could see the stars and the moon above the treetops. Clutching her stomach, Pansy whimpered as tears streamed down her face. She felt so alone. So she quietly called out a single name, "Lucius…" Draco was merely forgotten about, just like the stars above. Lucius' name was the last word Pansy spoke before the pain from her bumped head knocked her unconscious.

Pansy awoke in a high, comfy bed located in a rather bright room. The light made her eyes water slightly until she adapted to it. A house elf was dabbing at her hot face with a cold cloth - she was burning up. She must have had a fever, she concluded. She glanced at the man sitting next to her. His face was hidden by a new issue of the Daily Prophet. It read: _Raid on Malfoy Manor Unsuccessful_. The title was in bold face, and the article was short, but informed that the Aurors had planned the raid for weeks. Lucius, Draco, Walden Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, and many other Death Eaters escaped the scene, leaving behind a slew of dead Aurors. Only three Death Eaters had been killed along with Narcissa Malfoy. The raid failed, however, when Aurors discovered Fleur Delacour-Weasley dead.

Pansy finished reading the article just as it was lowered. Lucius Malfoy watched her intently for a second. She stared back. He smirked brightly at her and went back to reading. Pansy closed her eyes for another nap. But before allowing herself to snooze, she asked in a hoarse voice, "Where are we?" She still kept her eyes closed.

"Don't concern yourself with that right now, love," was the answer.

Pansy was content with it and snuggled into the pillows.


End file.
